


Rhyming of the Rain

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re on a date at her favorite little bistro, the one with the chicken tacos that have tortilla chips on it. She’s drinking soda and playing with the straw while she laughs at Kira’s corny jokes, the jokes from the book she bought your daughter earlier this week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhyming of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into writing second point of view right now. It's a little phase I go through sometimes. Hopefully it doesn't detract too much.

You’re on a date at her favorite little bistro, the one with the chicken tacos that have tortilla chips on it. She’s drinking soda and playing with the straw while she laughs at Kira’s corny jokes, the jokes from the book she bought your daughter earlier this week. You’re sure she read through it before buying it, just to make sure none of the jokes would be inappropriate, but she’s laughing like it’s the first time she’s heard any of these. And then you realize that it’s because Kira is the one telling them. She’s happy and Kira is happy, so what more could you want from life?

After dinner, which takes twice as long as usual because Kira and Cosima won’t stop telling jokes, it’s Kira’s choice for dessert. She thinks long and hard about it, because picking dessert to an eight year old is pretty much the equivalent of choosing a new car. Eventually, she decides on the ice cream bar down the street. She skips a few feet ahead while you and Cosima hold hands, exchanging loving glances occasional quick kisses.

On the walk home, after too much ice cream, Kira gets tired and cranky. In a swift movement, Cosima picks her up and swings her onto her back. “There, monkey,” she pretends to coo, because she knows how much Kira hates it when anyone addresses her in a baby voice. She keeps it up for a little bit until Kira whines at you to make her stop, and then offers an apology for pressing too many buttons. But she shares a smile with you, a smile that is reserved for moments when the three of you are a happy little family, whether Kira knows it or not.

She helps Kira get ready for bed while you take out the garbage. When you come back in, they are curled together on Kira’s bed with a book splayed over their laps. She reads to Kira in a whisper, knowing all too well that reading in any louder of a tone will wind the girl up again. It doesn’t take long for Kira to fall asleep and you almost laugh at watching Cosima try to extract herself from the bed without waking the girl. After a few moments, she is successful and joins you in the hallway for a kiss.

The progression to your bed is quick. She’s pulling off her shirt and your pants and before you know it, you’re both naked and Cosima is on top of you. You’re kissing slowly, knowing you can take your time, and this isn’t something that happens very often. Usually you are rushing in order to pick Kira up on time or finish before Felix gets home. But this is it, just you and her, and it’s great. She moans into your mouth and you can’t help but to buck your hips against hers. She grinds down against you, chasing something you haven’t offered yet. 

It’s hardly the first time you’ve slept together but it’s the first time it has effected you like this. Something about this is different and you think for a second that it’s just the change of pace. Just a second though, because then she’s making her way up your body and settling a knee on either side of your head. You gulp, not expecting this right now, but happily bring your hands up to her hips to support her. As she lowers herself, you keep your hold and immediately flatten your tongue against her clit. Maybe you should start slower, work her up to that, but the way she gasps and presses her hips down is completely worth it. 

Almost instantly, she starts whispering your name over and over. Usually it takes a little longer but you aren’t complaining. You move your tongue a little faster, alternating long strokes and short licks, and her desperation increases. She reaches up and twists her nipples, a long moan following the movement. Her hips shift forward, silently demanding more pressure and you don’t need to be told twice. With as little room as you have, you manage to slip a hand under her and two fingers inside, earning another moan. 

Her hips move earnestly now and you can tell she is close. You can see her stomach tensing and the breathy moans mean she’s doing everything to keep herself from coming right then. You move up a little, freeing your mouth just to tell her it’s okay to come. Then she’s tightening around your fingers and clamping a hand over her mouth to quiet the loud cry that threatens to escape. You help her down and once she’s laying on the bed, you pull her close and breathe in the scent of her hair, of her body wash, of her laundry. Taking in the entire moment because this isn’t an everyday occasion and you don’t want to forget anything. She kisses your neck, your cheek, your forehead, still bathing in the post-orgasm glow. Murmured “I love you” back and forth, almost competing to see who can say it the most, and she wins because you can’t resist kissing her. 

It’s a calm happiness, something you don’t get to enjoy often. Just the two of you in a bed, not rushing to cover your bodies or make it seem like nothing was happening. These moments don’t happen nearly enough and you try to take in every detail. The way she’s placing light kisses all over your face and neck. How she’s tracing invisible patterns against your back. Her toes curling against yours playfully and shifting away when you try to play along. With your daughter asleep in the next room and Cosima curled against you, you are all too aware of how great your life is. 

A cool hand on your arm wakes you up suddenly. You shield your eyes from the sun and realize it’s Kira standing next to your bed. 

“Hey, monkey. You okay?”

“I had that dream again,” she replies as she crawls into the bed with you, burying her face in your shoulder. 

You swallow hard, knowing exactly what she’s talking about. “I’m sorry. It’s okay, though. I’m right here.”

A moment of silence as your daughter cries against your chest, breaking your heart with every sob. Then she pulls back just a bit, enough to see your face. “I miss her,” she says softly, her eyes sparkling and reminding you too much of Cosima.

“I know,” you answer, your own tears starting to spill over. “I do too.”


End file.
